


Lazy Days and Cuddles

by xxEMOxLIZZARDxx



Category: Kryozgaming - Fandom, youtuber
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 23:15:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20518043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxEMOxLIZZARDxx/pseuds/xxEMOxLIZZARDxx
Summary: Amelia isn't feeling well. John hates seeing her in pain.Yes, it's been awhile since I've written something. Excuse if it's not my normal style.





	Lazy Days and Cuddles

“Amelia, Amelia, wake up” John gently nudged the sleeping girl, he had woken up to an empty bed this morning. He looked in the guest room and didn't see her, she wasn't in the kitchen, he couldn't hear her in the bathroom. He had finally found a lump of blankets on the couch that seemed to be slowly moving.  
“Mrph no, more sleep” Amelia mumbled, curling herself into a ball onto the couch  
“Amelia, sleeping on the couch isn't the best place to sleep, come upstairs” John replied, crouching down to he was face to blanket pile with Amelia  
“No, couch is comfy right now, I don't feel well” Amelia mumbled  
“What's wrong?” John asked  
“Cramps” Amelia replied, John realized why she was on the couch, it was dark enough that if she bled through her pad, it wouldn't make a mess or be noticeable.  
“Well, if you aren't coming up, I' stay right here” John replied, he carefully maneuvered himself behind Amelia and pulled her close. He could feel the warmth of her body through his clothing, so she had been curled up for a bit. He gently wrapped his arms around her and let his fingers gently massage her abdomen, knowing it would help with the pain.  
“John” Amelia groaned  
“What's the matter?” John asked, hearing the pain in her voice  
“Can you get me some ice cream and the heating pad?” Amelia asked, hunching her body into the fetal position, her breathing hitched as a particularly bad cramp hit.  
“Sure” John gently placed a kiss on her head and slowly moved from his position behind her, he watched her face as she got hit with another wave of cramps, he knew they could be bad, but these ones seemed worse, which he was sure he said last month. Amelia said there wasn't a problem, but she looked so pale and he could see she really was in a lot of pain.  
Grabbing the heating pad, he plugged it in and put it on the second setting. He always thought that was too hot, but Amelia seemed to like the feeling and if it made her feel better, he wasn't going to complain. Then going to the freezer, he looked to see what ice cream Amelia would get. They didn't keep much, but there was always something in case he or Amelia weren't feeling well. Finally finding some vanilla, he grabbed a spoon and went back to see Amelia had already positioned the heating pad where she needed it.  
“Looks like you're getting vanilla ice cream for now” John replied,sitting on the floor  
“I can make do with vanilla, honestly am not feeling like anything else would stay in my stomach” Amelia replied  
“Well, small bites I guess for now” John replied, stroking her hair. He opened the container and moved the spoon to her mouth, “let me know when you don't want anymore, I'll make sure it doesn't melt”  
“I don't want much more, my stomach is already not happy from cramps” Amelia replied, “I figured it might help but my stomach is just not agreeing with anything”  
“Do you want anything else?” John asked, leaning his head against the couch.  
“Just you” Amelia replied, moving her hand out to touch his face, although with how she was laying on the couch, she did more of a face palm to his face. He giggled slightly while kissing her hand.  
“I'm fine with that statement” John replied, standing up he again went to lay behind Amelia on the couch, letting her snuggle into his body. Gently he rubbed her back, sometimes playing with her hair, just letting his hands wander. Sometimes he'd place a kiss on her head or shoulder. He was just going to try and make Amelia feel comfortable. He knew she hated this, he knew how much pain she was in. He knew that she'd take any alternative to her period.  
Slowly he felt her breathing slow down and saw she fell back asleep. He reset the heating pad so it would stay on for another few hours, gave a gentle kiss to her ear and decided that a late afternoon nap with Amelia would be the greatest thing.


End file.
